Yume On
by Nekoastral
Summary: Sabrina Namine was a awkward who doesn't know a thing about Duel Monsters, but somehow managed to get into the Duel Academy with the skin on her teeth. It doesn't take her very long to be friends with her fellow Slifer students or fall for a top student, but danger looms in her future as she learns dueling isn't just for fun. It's for real!
Maxillion Pegasus looked at his watch, impatience starting to rumble in him. He recently hired a new technician and already on the first day he was ten minutes late. Recently, he allowed one technician to join him in his castle on his island in case the dueling arena went on the fritz again. Pegasus' body guards had their doubts about the new guy Seth Namine coming into the island when he started working just two weeks in the company. But Pegasus saw potential in the new guy and decided to allow him to live in the manor with his family. If only he would get here on time.

"Where is Mr. Namine?" Pegasus asked, almost with impatience.

"The copter is just arriving, sir. It seems they had baggage trouble before boarding this morning." His bodyguard explained.

"As always. People in the new generation are coming up with new excuses everyday. This guy better have proof." He huffed.

Five minutes later, a man ran through the doors with a woman holding a little child. The man wore a nice gray suit with a dirty red tie, his hair was black and slicked back with deep green eyes. The woman, Pegasus guessed, was the man's wife. She had short dark brown hair with brown eyes and she wore jeans and a red short sleeved shirt and white flip flops. Both were panting hard from a long exhausting day even though it was only a quarter past noon.

"One moment please, sir." The man coughed, hunched over. The woman gently dropped the little girl on her feet before sliding on her own knees.

"I-I can't feel my legs anymore..." She exclaimed, rubbing the sweet off her forehead.

"I can't feel a-a-anything right now." Her husband gagged.

"Mr. Namine, I presume?" Pegasus said almost unfazed at the scene.

"Y-Yes I am." The man breathed. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Pegasus. I'm really sorry for being late. You see, my daughter forgot her suitcase and we tried to get it before we boarded the helicopter, but we were too late. I'm truly sorry!"

"Is that right...?" Pegasus turned to the little girl.

He saw that she had long red hair. The rest he wasn't so sure. The little girl was looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face. She had only a Kuriboh dolly in her arms and a cute white and blue dress on. She also had no shoes on so she had white socks on. The millionaire felt his heart strings pulling when she looked up at him with the saddest green eyes. Oh, he was immediately regretting the comment he made before this family came in.

She rubbed her eyes a little. The man was a little odd looking to her. But she didn't seem to be afraid of him like her parents were at the moment. He had shoulder length silver hair and had his left eye covered for some reason. He wore a red lined suit and white dress shoes and a purple tie. She admitted he had a weird accent but she was taught not to judge by their looks or how they talk. For some reason, this child imagined him like a king or even a mythical creature from her storybooks. The little girl blinked when he knelt down at her level.

"And what is your name, little girl?" He softly asked.

"Sawrina." Pegasus chuckled at her soft voice.

"Her name is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is daddy's new boss. Mr. Maximillion Pegasus."

"What happened to your eye...?" The little girl asked innocently, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Which eye, child?"

"Your left one, mister." She said pointing at the hair over his eye without skipping a beat. She reached for the hair covering it and tried to move it away but he slowly moved her hand off.

"That is a secret. No telling." He smiled a bit, poking her forehead and chuckled when she pouted.

Her mom and dad just stood there surprised how well their daughter was getting from her daddy's new boss and how well he was acting toward her despite them being late. Pegasus' smile grew when he asked,

"Sabrina-girl, what do you know about Duel Monsters?"

"Absolutely nothing." Pure honesty.

* * *

I adore the first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! series and the GX series since I was little. So please bear with me since it's been a while since I last seen all the monsters and knew the tatics.

I only own Sabrina and her parents. Everything else belongs to Viz Media, Naoyuki Kageyama, Shueisha, and the director Hatsuki Tsuji since I don't know who relly made the shows!


End file.
